Request for whole animal tomographic fluorescence imaging equipment Optical (bioluminescence and fluorescence) non-invasive molecular imaging of small animals has become a key research tool in the understanding of a variety of diseases, and in the pre-clinical evaluation of therapies to treat them. These approaches are rapidly becoming a primary tool for use in biomedical research. This application seeks funds to place an automated and tomographic far-red and near-infrared fluorescence-imaging instrument within the Small Animal Imaging Core (SAIC) at the University of Pittsburgh. This instrument will be both a critical addition to the available repertoire of imaging apparatus within the center but will also be the only dedicated core whole animal fluorescence imaging system available on campus. This request is for funds to purchase a non-invasive, fluorescence imaging VisEn FMT2500 system. This instrument will be housed within the Small Animal Imaging Core at the University Of Pittsburgh School Of Medicine. The mandate of this core facility is to provide access to a full range of in vivo molecular imaging devices, analysis, and morphometric methods to all research groups within the University Of Pittsburgh School Of Medicine. Optical in vivo imaging is an essential service provided by the center. The reasons for this application are to: 1: Provide access to dedicated non-invasive and tomographic fluorescence imaging within the Center and 2: to provide additional instrument time. Since the SAIC commenced operations, it has become an integral part of the medical research community currently participating in research projects. The available bioluminescence imaging system has only limited fluorescence imaging capability and does not have tomographic capabilities. Furthermore as the PHS funded user base within the institution continues to expand, a lack of available imaging time has become a limiting factor in the utility of the center. The acquisition of a dedicated, tomographic fluorescence in vivo imaging instrument will allow individual users more ready access to additional optical molecular imaging capabilities and will help alleviate the current user bottle neck for imaging time.